


Not Another Kaneki Brothers Story

by AnimeFreakNerd81



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Rating might go up....might, This my first time please don't be mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreakNerd81/pseuds/AnimeFreakNerd81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siblings of the Kaneki family gets some love trouble..... Hopefully the story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Kaneki Brothers Story

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a lot of these stories, but I still wanted to make one. Even though there is a lot, I hope you enjoy reading, and sorry if there is a lot of typos.
> 
> Characters info:
> 
> Name: Sasaki Haise  
> Age: 25  
> Potential Lover: Arima Kishou  
> Best Friend: Suzuya Juuzou  
> Kaneki mode: ghoul investigator
> 
> Name: Shiro Kaneki (Yeah original right?)  
> Age: 21  
> Potential Lover: Kirishima Ayato  
> Best Friend: Kirishima Touka ( She is friends with all the brothers, but when Shiro has problems he goes to her first, then Sasaki.)  
> Kaneki mode: hardcore ghoul
> 
> Name: Gantai Kaneki (He is Ken’s Twin)  
> Age:18  
> Potential Lover: Amon Koutarou  
> Best Friend: Fueguchi Hinami ( she is also Ayato’s best friend, they met through Touka )  
> Kaneki mode: peaceful ghoul
> 
> Name: Ken Kaneki (Gantai’s Twin)  
> Age:18  
> Potential Lover: Nagachika Hideyoshi  
> Best Friend: Nishio Nishiki ( I know that Hide is his best friend, but he needs someone to talk to about Hide )  
> Kaneki mode: human

_Bang! Bang!...Bang! Bang!...Bang! Bang!_ Sasaki banged on his little brother’s rooms one by one to make sure they get up for school and work. “ Shiro! You didn’t forget that you are starting work today at Touka-chan’s grandfather’s restaurant. Did you?,” He heard his little brother cursed and the sound of him getting clothes, ” Twins! You guys start you first day of college today! Come and get breakfast for you could have energy all day! ” When he finished, the twins replied with disapproving groans, and Shiro burst out of his room to get into the shower. “ Hurry Shiro! If you are late, Touka will murder you, and then, she will murder me! I still have a long life to live!”

Sasaki headed back to the kitchen to male the finishing touches on the food. The twins slowly came out of their rooms and sat down for breakfast. Sasaki served everyone a plate. While the twins and Sasaki ate, Shiro exited the bathroom, dressed in the Anteiku uniform. Gantai started laughing and choked on his food, when he saw him. “ Wow, Shiro, I know you were worried about the uniform not being you style, but this is hilarious! Hahaha! ” Ken started to laugh with Gantai, and Shiro sat down next the oldest brother sending them death glares, which they both ignore.

Suddenly, Ken and Gantai were smacked on the head by Haise. “ Quiet, both of you.” He said giving them a disapproving look. He turned to Shiro, “ You look great, Shiro, don’t listen to them. You’ll do amazing at work. I hope you have fun working there, like I did.” Sasaki finished his speech with a smile. Shiro looked away with a faint blush on his face and muttered a thank you.

After Shiro calmed down, he saw the twins looking up in administration. “ I was just kidding, Shiro. I am glad that you’re working at Anteiku. Ken and I want to work there one day too and help out Touka-chan with stuff. We are gonna keep the Kaneki family tradition! ”

“ Gantai! We were gonna keep that a secret! ” Ken complained to his look a like. Gantai started to apologize to Ken saying that it just slipped out.

“ What in the world is the Kaneki Family tradition? ” Sasaki asked eating his food. Shiro looked at them wanting to know too.

“ Oh! It is when a Kaneki graduates college, Touka-chan will hire them at Anteiku, and they will have one month to find a job. We call it Hell Month with Touka-chan! ”Ken yelled proudly with Kyo nodding he head. Sasaki gave them a unsure smile, while Shiro put his head down in shame for his younger brothers.

Finally, when they all got ready, Sasaki dropped off the twins the college, and he was driving to Anteiku to drop off Shiro. “ Hey, Haise, didn’t you mention that you were gonna get a new boss today? ” Haise had to think about for a minute. “ Oh, yeah! I am gonna met my new boss today, wasn’t I? I must have forgotten. ” Haise began to laugh at his forgetfulness. Shiro only smiled, “ You are always forgetful. ” and continue the drive in a comfortable silence. ( Author’s note: I am a horrible person for doing this. )

~~ Shiro~~

When Shiro finally arrived at Anteiku, he walked inside and looked for Touka. He saw purple hair, “ Touka, hey, I was looking for you. ” The person who turned around.

“ Who the hell are you confusing me with my ugly sis? ” said the person holding a cup and glaring at Shiro.

It took him a minute to realize it wasn’t her.“ Sorry, I didn’t know Touka had a sister. She never told me. ”

“ What… the…. Hell…. ”

~~Ken~~

When Sasaki drove off, Gantai took out his eyepatch and put it on. Ken sadly looked at Kyo. “ Why do you still wear it? You know Sasaki told you to stop wear- ”

“ It’s none of your business! ” Gantai saw Ken flinch and sighed. “ Look, I like it ok? He doesn’t understand, neither do you.”

“ Well if you were to tell me, I- ” He saw the look that Gantai was giving him and stayed quiet. “ Okay, Ken, it’ll see you later. ” Gantai waved his brother goodbye as he went off to his first class. Once he was gone, Ken went into deep thought. Then, he was snapped out of it because of screaming.

“ Kkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!”

~~Sasaki~~

Sasaki arrived to work on time. He has been working at Tokyo Publishing for four years now, in the literature department. Today the department is getting a boss today. They said their new boss was a legend in the making. That is took his job seriously with no horseplay looked at all, so Haise was really worried about his co-worker/friend Juuzou, who was 90% horseplay and 10% work, but his work was still surprisingly amazing some co-workers are scared of what he could do when he is all work.

“ Literature Department, gather around. ” we all went to the man speaking, “ This is your new superior. I expect you to show the same respect as you do with your last boss. ” Sasaki stared at the man thinking how familiar he was, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“ Hello everyone, pleased to be working with you. Let’s all get along.”

~~Gantai~~

Gantai made it into class on time, even though there were loads of students blocking his way. He was able to cool down the anger he felt when Ken was talking about his eyepatch, but if someone mentions it he will tell them something, not so bad that he will get kicked out of college but he will get his point across. He sits in the middle of the classroom and watches all of the other students flow inside.

He starts to hear whispering behind him, “ Dude, I heard that this professor is horrible. ”

“ How? ” the other guy replied.

“ Well, they said that his tests are extremely hard, he doesn’t except late work, and worst of all they said all the girls fall for him even though he is a jerk. ”

The door of the classroom opened and shut. Then, the room got louder with more whispers. The girls comments on how hot the professor was and the guy behind Gantai told him I told you so. “ Ok, class, stop talking about me and let’s begin the class. ” the room got silent, “ Thank you, this i-. ” They made eye contact, “ Sir, can you please take off that ridiculous eyepatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there any Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi fans out there to know where Sasaki's story is heading? It's not gonna exactly the same, but the relationship is sorta gonna be the same? I don't know how to explain it sorry. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to leave a comment about how I could improve or actually complement me on the work haha... Well I'll see you in the next chapter! If people actually wants to continue reading.


End file.
